


Surgery Samba

by FullMetalBlunt



Series: True Education/BNHA Crossovers [2]
Category: The Real Lesson, True Education, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 참교육
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is Bad at Feelings, Aizawa is not kind to his knees, Alternate Universe, Bottom Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Bottom Na Hwa-jin, Comfort Food, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends With Benefits, Hurt Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Surgery, Switch Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Switch Na Hwa-jin, Top Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Top Na Hwa-jin, Torn ACL, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is a Good Friend, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is a Ray of Sunshine, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMetalBlunt/pseuds/FullMetalBlunt
Summary: When an injury takes Shouta Aizawa out of the game and forced time off gives Na Hwa-jin too much free time, this might be the thing to reunite our pair. Set about 3 months after the events of Doppelganger Disco. Part 2 of the series.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta/ Na Hwa-jin, Aizawa Shouta/Na Hwajin, Aizawa Shouta/무너진
Series: True Education/BNHA Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171637
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You really should read the first one so you know how they met and what happened to Aizawa’s knee. However if you see it as his overseas friend with benefits coming to visit him for vacation and don’t care the details of who Na Hwa-jin is, then go for it. Hope you like it!

This was bad. If he was being honest things had been bad all week and this bad was just the result of him ignoring his problems. Problem one was it had been about 3 months since he had surgery on his left knee to fix a torn meniscus, but that wasn’t the trouble now. He had gotten Recovery Girl to help heal him faster than his body would have normally done, so he could return to hero work sooner. The thing was while it healed the wound regaining the strength and range of motion was needed too. He may have went a little Plus Ultra on that and just forced himself to move on. It’s what he did.

The other problem was even with training extra to strengthen the muscles around the left knee he had been overusing his right. He could tell when he ran, pivoted, or landed from a high or mid jump that the right knee was taking more of the brunt. This entire week his left knee was bugging the shit out of him and his right felt like an old suit of armor even just getting off the toilet or from his desk chair.

He shouldn’t have gone on patrol tonight. He should have listened to Mic and iced it down and let it rest. He should have done a lot of things...he shouldn’t have just attempted to jump from something more than twice as tall as he was.

Now he was laying on his back in a pretty disgusting looking alley and had narrowly missed cracking his head open on a dumpster. That still wasn’t the biggest problem. Life parkouring from one building to the next wasn’t without it’s missteps and falls.

The big fucking problem was at the start of the jump his left knee said fuck it and all his weight landed on the right, at a weird angle. The resulting loud pop and lightning fire storm of pain that shot up his leg is what made him fall over and almost face plant into a piss smelling dumpster. He tried but he couldn’t get up. He couldn’t stand at all. He could bear his weight on his left, it was painful, but he couldn’t put any weight on his right without feeling like he was being electrocuted and shot at the same time.

“Fuck.” He groaned into the silent night.

Pulling out his phone the last thing he wanted to do was call the ambulance. This was embarrassing enough, he was a Pro-Hero for fucks sake. It was Thursday thank God so Mic wasn’t at the station. It was still 2am, but it was the lesser of two evils.

“Hey Sho, slow night?” Hizashi’s voice sounded lifted and cheerful, he must have already been awake. “I have went down the best rabbit hole of my life on these YouTube videos about the 808-”

“Zashi...Just shut up a minute.” Aizawa ground out through clenched teeth.

The blonde froze hearing pain in the man’s voice right away. “Shit are you in trouble? Why didn’t you hit the alert?”

“Just...shut it...sorry...fuck.” He sighed hating how much he felt like crying. This pain was razor sharp and unlike anything he had done to himself before. “I need your help. I fucked my knee up and can’t walk.”

“You fucked your knee up again? I told you-”

“No, no, not that one the other one. I...I dunno, it’s fucking on fire and I can’t move it really.”

“You need to call your sad ass an ambulance what the hell am I gonna do?” Mic was a little pissed. He had warned him against this for days and was tired of the tough guy attitude.

“I can’t do that, I’ll go to the hospital I swear just, not like this. I’m a fucking idiot I know but...just bring me a shirt and come get me...please?”

It was the sad pleading tone that broke Hizashi. Aizawa didn’t ask for help hardly ever. “Alright, but if I can’t get you to my car or you can’t get inside I’m calling the ambulance myself hero.”

“Thank you...fuck...ok I’ll ping you my location, I’m on the ground between two buildings not far from where I usually start the night. Please hurry.”

“It’s ok. I’ll be there as fast as I can. Try not to die.”

Aizawa tapped the screen and let the phone fall to his chest. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself but the overwhelming pain and the panic at not being able to get himself out of a situation he put himself into was intense. Biting down he managed to sit up and try to get a look at what was happening. If he wasn’t so flexible he would have never managed but he got his boot off and tried rolling his pants leg up. Every little motion made him sick to his stomach and the feeling of the knee just wobbling about was terrifying.

Why did it have to be his knees? Hands or eyes would have been worse case scenario, but his knees were vital to all his hero work and fighting style. He specialized in acrobatics, gymnastics, and keeping villains at a distance. Not being able to jump, kick, and vault put him at a huge disadvantage.

As he rolled the fabric, which was pretty damn baggy, he saw how badly his knee was swelling. He could barely get the material over the knee itself. When he did he growled and wished he hadn’t. The area was swollen double in size and looked blue and purple.

“Goddammit!” He hissed and leaned back against his arms. He clenched his eyes tight and felt a few drops of wetness gather in the corner.

It was taking his breath away. Hizashi was right he should just call a damn ambulance. Thinking about bending it and getting into that loud ass car of his was making his heart race. He didn’t get much time to think about it as he saw headlights go by and park. The door opened and he saw his friend in a jacket and jeans rushing toward him looking sad but mad too.

“Jesus Eraser look at that thing, what the hell did you do?!” He gawked at the mans football like knee.

“I jumped over that.” His voice was strained and he motioned with his head.

“A fucking building?! I told you you needed to take it easy on that thing and you’re out here swinging from building to building like Spider-man! I could choke you right now if you didn’t look so sad.”

“Alright I get it now just help me the fuck up!” He barked at the other. He hated being mean to this friend but he was about to seriously throw up if he didn’t get moving soon.

“Yeah ok.” The blonde reached down and took one of this arms around his shoulder. “I’m gonna lift you mostly just try to balance with the left leg I guess, dammit this sucks dude.”

“I know. Ok, ok, on three?”

“One, two…”

“FUUUUCk! Shit shit shit!” Aizawa screamed voice cracking to a high pitched whine as Hizashi lifted him to standing.

He tried as hard as he could to not use the other leg but it was impossible. Even a slight weight had him seeing stars dancing around his vision. He growled deep in his throat and fought against the sob choking him.

“Damn Shouta this isn’t going to work!” Hizashi felt like shit seeing his friend was actually crying. He’d watched the man get shot, stabbed, and crushed and still didn’t cry. This must be agony for him to show this much pain.

“Ok.” He sobbed. “Ok fuck just, just set me back down please please!” He bit his lip and moaned in pain as Hizashi did his best to set him back down without hurting him worse.

The pale screamed loud enough to make Hizashi wince as he sat back on the ground. Aizawa laid back down completely and covered his face with his elbow as he tried to control his breath, tears, and the pain wracking him. He swallowed against the extra spit flooding his mouth and had just enough time to sit up before he vomited to the side. Thankfully it missed most of him but still got on the hip of his suit.

“I’m so sorry Shouta. I’m gonna call the ambulance. This is serious man.” Hizashi kept his eyes on his friend who was spitting and trying to breathe.

The pale one just nodded wiping his hands on his thighs and sniffing to hide how hard he was crying. By the time Hizashi had them on the way the other was sitting there and leaning forward, hands covering his face as he quietly sobbed to himself.

“Hey, hey it’s ok. I know this sucks so bad but help is on the way. You’re not alone I’m here.” Hizashi sat down next to him and rubbed his shaking back calmly.

Aizawa nodded leaning against his friend. “I f-fucked up so bad. This hurts worse than anything I’ve e-ever felt.”

“Just keep breathing ok?”

“Thank you so much for being here, I’m sorry I’m such a shitty friend.” He wiped his face on the back on his sleeve trying to compose himself finally.

“You are not a shitty friend! Remember that time I got stuck in a port-a-potty because there was a spider inside and I was too frozen with fear to get out? I almost flipped the damn thing over and you saved me.”

Aizawa laughed a little through his tears. “That was p-pretty bad.”

“Don’t be so worried people cry when they hurt.”

The pale one nodded. The two sat in silence until the emergency workers arrived, Hizashi never stopping the swirls he was rubbing on Aizawa’s back. It hurt the blonde so much he felt his own eyes sting as he heard Aizawa screaming and crying again as the EMT got him on a stretcher and into the ambulance. He spoke briefly with the other one about what happened and some of the medical history and then let them know he’d follow them to the hospital.

It was gonna be a long night.

\-----

The two sat in the crowded emergency room as the doctor explained the test results. Aizawa had completely torn his ACL and would need surgery to replace it. They would use a graft from his leg muscle but it would be a lengthy recovery. He wouldn’t be able to put any weight on it at all for at least 2 weeks, and only a little at a time after that. In about 6 weeks he might be able to start using both legs again if everything goes right but only limited activity and use. More intense activity at the 3 month mark with most activities back by 6 months. Whether or not he’d be able to have full range of motion and use depended on his healing and how committed he was to physical therapy.

Hizashi watched his friend nod and respond with his usual exhausted blank expression but he knew this news had to be killing him. He had just recently been allowed back on the job. This was way worse than a few months ago. After what he did after getting Chiyo to heal him, she might not even want to do it again.

“The best news I have right now is that I can finally give you something for the pain and swelling. You were in intense pain when you got here and I know now you seem like you’re doing better, but that's just because we stabilized the leg. Your elevated blood pressure and heart rate are telling me the real story. We have to ice down the knee for a while before we can do surgery, it’s too swollen to work on right now, so you will be admitted to the hospital.” The doctor looked sympathetic. He was older and knew his patient to be a Pro-Hero in the prime of his life.

“Thank you so much Doctor.” Hizashi bowed and shook the man’s hand.

“You are very welcome, young man.” He turned to Aizawa trying to get the too quiet man’s attention. “I know this seems like hell but you will make a full recovery. Heroes much older than yourself have this surgery more than you would know and go on to continue their career. Professional athletes and sports stars the same. We are tough on our knees in normal life, someone in your line of work it’s much worse. Try to get some rest and I’ll send in the nurse with your medicine.”

They watched the doctor leave and Hizashi turned to his friend. “You ok? You’re looking extra spaced out.”

“Six fucking months.” Aizawa sighed sounding hoarse and exhausted. “I can’t miss work for that long. Even if I lay low and just put my hero work on the shelf for now, I can’t miss that much time from teaching.”

“Considering you still taught and made it through the sports festival looking like a mummy, I doubt you’d miss that much time.”

“Still best case 3 months I won’t be able to walk at all.”

“You do have a ridiculous amount of vacation time.”

Aizawa frowned at him looking annoyed. “Hell of a vacation.”  
“What about that cute long distance boyfriend of yours? Maybe you could take this time to get Na to visit.”

Now Aizawa really looked miserable. “First off I’ve told you a million times he’s not my boyfriend. Second, he has a busy work life himself and is in another fucking country. Third, do you think he would really want to spend 3 months with someone stuck in a bed or whatever the hell I’m supposed to do till then?”

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re a real pissy bitch when you’re hurt?” The blonde made a mad but playful face. “It was just a suggestion anyway you don’t have to break it down to me like I’m a toddler.”

“You are a toddler.”

“Ouch, at least I can walk.” The blonde stuck his tongue out at the other.

“Barely.” Aizawa smirked at him despite feeling like jumping out a window.

“Hello there.” A nurse came through the curtain with a few needles in her hand. “I am here with some anti-inflammatory meds and a big dose of morphine. Can you tell me your month and day of birth please.”

“November 8th.”  
“Great. These are just going to go into your IV here and you might feel a little itchy at first. You can also feel a little nauseous, but I see you already have a puke tub.”

Aizawa turned his nose up at the term. “The pain isn’t that bad as before. It’s around 8/10 now. I’m not very fond of pain meds.”

“Oh bullshit, he was literally crying earlier he needs all the meds.” Hizashi waved him off.

She laughed a little at Mics animated hand gestures. “8/10 is still pretty intense pain, you’re a big boy you should be fine.” She smiled screwing in the first needle pen. “This will help bring down the swelling and make it quicker for them to be able to operate.” She capped it and threw it into the sharps container. “Here’s the good stuff, now it is a pretty high dose but your vitals are telling use you’re in a lot more pain than your expression says.”

“I’m pretty good with pain, it’s just not being alert tha…” He took a forced deep breath as the wave of meds swarm into his system. He’d had it before it was a dizzy, heady mix of heat and pressure than settled heavy on top of you. “Whoa…” He breathed.

“Yeah it works pretty quick. Just try to relax and we’ll move you up to your room as soon as one opens up. Do you need anything to drink? Water, ginger ale?”

Aizawa looked at her gaze a little uneven. He looked to Hizashi as if he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Ginger ale would be great. He’s kind of a lightweight when it comes to intoxicants. I’ve seen him talking to a daruma doll after two beers.” The blonde smiled warmly.

“Ok. I’ll be right back, his button and the controller to the TV and all that is right there next to the table.”

The blonde smiled again as the nurse pulled the curtain back closed and left. He turned to his friend watching him stare at the ceiling blankly.

“You tripping the light fantastic buddy?” Mic laughed a little evilly walking over to brush the mans hair back out of his eyes.

“I hate this feeling.” Aizawa spoke breathless, actually pouting.

“Oh I know honey. It’s ok though, you’ve been through a lot today. Just chill and ride the snake my dude.”

“You smell like coconuts.” He smiled sluggishly at the blonde. “No matter what’s going down you always smell like coconuts and it’s really pretty.”

“Ohhh kay. Thank you Sho. Never been told that before but I do love my coconuts.”

“Like pina colada but not a drink, your a guy.”

“Your pupils are so blown you actually have them.” The blonde smiled and continued to stroke his hair back.

“What do I smell like?”

“You don’t really have a smell...well you do use sandalwood oil.”

“I smell like wood?”

“Really pretty wood though.”

“I love you Zashi. I’m so glad you’re here.” He looked up at the blonde feeling his lip quiver a bit.

“Hey, no no don’t cry hun.” Hizashi tried to be serious but seeing Aizawa doped out of his mind and over expressive was making it hard.

“It hurts really bad I lied to her it’s like 100/10.” He frowned a few silent tears falling from his tired eyes.

“I know sweetie. You’re always so tough.”

“I am not tough right now. I am like whatever not tough is the most. I am freaking out.” His eyes leaked a little more rapidly and he bit his lip. He sniffed hard. “I don’t want to miss class for 3 months. They need so much more training. They-” He hiccupped a little catching on a sob. “They’re so much stronger than any of my other classes but they could end up like Shiro.” He really cried a bit after saying the others name and Hizashi felt his own eyes sting.

He missed their old friend so much, but knew he was much more to Shouta that he was to him. Shouta was in love with him. It was his first love and he knew how much it ripped his heart out all the time. Having a hurt drugged up Aizawa thinking about the darkest part of his heart was not a good thing right now, he needed to change gears.

“They will be fine sweetie. Me and Nem will take care of them until you can come back. Yagi’s there too. How about we talk about that boyfriend of yours. You were telling me about his new school?”

Aizawa sniffed and rubbed his red eyes. “I-it’s a military school. The kids are all mostly assholes that were sent their by their too rich parents. He said he hates it and it smells like feet.”

“That sounds super gross.”

“Here’s the ginger ale, and they said he should have a room in around an hour or so.” The nurse walked back in and looked between the two.

“Thank you.” Aizawa lifted his head from the pillow a bit. “I lied about how much it hurt I’m sorry.”

“Oh that’s ok, well hopefully you’ll get to feeling a little better now.” She smiled at the two.

“I can’t really feel anything right now.” He responded.

“All things considered that’s probably a good thing. Well just push that call button if you need anything.”

She pulled the curtain back again and Hizashi looked down at his friend.

“You get really cute when you’re fucked up.”

“I miss Na.”

Hizashi smiled sadly. “I know. I can tell when you talk about him. You guys are still texting and stuff?”

“We had phone sex two days ago.”

Hizashi smiled with a strained expression. “Well, that was a lot of info...but congratulations?” He tried not to laugh.

“I wish he didn’t live across the fucking ocean.”

“It’s not that far.”

“Too far to walk.”

“Ok you got me there.”

“I think I’m falling in love with him. He’s so pretty and really goofy, like not weird goofy like you, but sexy goofy. He makes me laugh and not feel like an old tired man. His teeth are slowly driving me insane, I may like them more than toe beans.”

“Aww. I am not weird goofy by the way.”

“You’re goofy and weird as fuck Zashi.” Aizawa snickered at him

“I’ll let that slide since you’re on legal heroin right now.”

“I can’t fall in love. It’s toodangerous.” He slurred eyes fluttering shut a little. “I’m too busy to be a good boyfriend. Plus I don’t even know if he sees me that way too.”

“You don’t know until you ask.” Hizashi could see his friend was fading fast.

“I wish he was here too. Even if I’m gross and useless. I miss his shitty expensive cologne. I miss those stupid shoes, and the douche bag suit, those stupid fucking glasses…I miss him so much.”

“Little mean there Sho.”

“I love him.” He sighed closing his eyes and deepening his breaths.

“And he’s out…” Mic smiled as he saw Aizawa was really asleep or passed out now. Either way at least he was resting.

It broke his heart to hear him confused and confessing his love for someone so far away.  
//Couldn’t just find a guy in like the next city over could you?//  
The blonde nibbled his lip. He knew he shouldn’t meddle but what were best friends for? He had Aizawa’s phone in his pocket still. Knowing he might get legit choked for this later he steeled himself before taking the mans fingers and trying a few until the thumb print unlocked it. He took a picture of the man passed out strapped to that board on the stretcher. Leg stabilized with bright orange straps and huge ice bag over the knee. He looked so pitiful and small in those giant hero sized hospital beds hooked up to an IV and monitor.

Hizashi sat down in the little plastic chair and began scrolling through the contacts. He couldn’t find any Na or Hwa-jin’s anywhere. About to give up, then he saw a long text message from someone named Kitten.

“Kitten? Damn you do got it bad Sho.”

Attaching the picture he typed carefully.

(Hey remember me? Hizashi Yamada aka the loud guy with the banana hair? Aizawa really fucked up his knee and is going to be out of commission for at least 3-6 months. He might kill me for this but I know he’s too stubborn to ask himself. If you have any free time he could really use a call or visit after he’s settled in. I know you’re far away and totally busy too but he’s gonna be vulnerable for a while. Text me back, this is my number at the end. I’m going to erase this so he doesn’t kill me. Hit me back yo. Thanks.)

Mic added his own number and sent the text. He then erased it and the picture so the other wouldn’t know. Putting the phone back in his pocket he was surprised to hear his own phone chime right back. Looking at the text it was from a number not on his phone.

(Oh shit, is he ok?! What happened?! And of course I remember you, you’re kinda hard to forget. ;D)

“Shit he uses old school emoji’s I love this guy too.” Hizashi squealed to himself before his fingers went flying over the screen. He had some best friend scheming to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na finds out what’s happening right when he’s trying to figure out what to do for the next 3 months.

“3 fucking months?!” He looked at his boss with shocked eyes.

“I told you it’s not my doing! I might be the head of this thing but the government runs its. I’m sorry Hwa-jin but this manual vacation time thing is serious. We could both get fired for this.” Chey Kang-Suk chewed on his cigar letting the paper he had in his hands fall to his desk. “Turns out you’ve haven’t taken a vacation in...well since you started working for the Bureau. You either take this, paid I’ll have you know, vacation all at once or I’ll have to let you go.”

Na frowned leaning back in his chair a bit. “What the hell am I supposed to do for 3 months.”

“I don’t know boy, fucking relax?! All you do is work or train, maybe you really should just take some time off. We got that new trainee working the schools for the time being, seriously…just take a break.” The older man looked genuine.

“I’ll be bored out of my mind in a week and then the Ministry will have to pay for my therapy.” He sighed dramatically.

“Well as of the minute you clock out today I don’t want to see your face or hear about you in this building for the next 3 months. I’m not losing you or my job over this. Maybe a piece of advice when you get back just use your damn vacation time like your supposed to so this doesn’t happen again. This is a goddamned logistical nightmare.”

“Well see ya in what a quarter of a year.” Na stood and looked at the man helplessly. “Good luck old man.”

“Go treat yourself to a strong drink and something spicy enough to melt your face.” Kang-Suk gave him a little salute. “Go get shitfaced my boy.”

“Maybe.” Na laughed a little.

\-----

Na sat at the small restaurant table with his head rested on his hand. He was scrolling through his social media feed waiting on his dinner order. He had left the office and went home to take a scalding shower and change into something more comfortable. He was wearing black jeans and a red over sized hoodie. He had his hair lose and was only wearing his glasses to see his phone clearly. Getting shitfaced wasn’t something he really wanted. Life with one kidney meant a simple drink would last twice as long and fuck him up harder. He didn’t want to puke in a cab somewhere. The food hot enough to melt his face off did sound a lot better though. Maybe it was a cultural thing, but eating something hellishly spicy when you felt down in the dumps always seemed to make him feel better. Food was always a means of comfort to him. If he didn’t train so hard he’d be as big as a barn. Eating in a lot of shitty school cafeterias didn’t help either. He went to one of his favorite places Dongdaemun Yeobkki Ddeokbokki. Nothing like burying your sorrows in a huge bowl of rice and fish cakes and blistering sauce to make him feel better.

//I wonder what Aizawa is doing?//  
His thoughts had been turning more and more to the black haired man on the other side of the sea that haunted his mind.  
//I miss him.//  
Every time he got anywhere near sandalwood he couldn’t help but feel lonely. He may have purchased a few of the scent in candle form but it was missing the added scent of the man himself. It was like a cheap copy. He had no one to talk to about it, not like he had any friends, but after their extra heated phone sex session a few days ago he almost slipped and said the awkward I love you after.

Aizawa was a quiet reserved man. It was pretty clear this was a long distance friends with benefits kinda gig. It was getting harder and harder to just hide how he was feeling, how each text or call from the man was the highlight of his day or week.

If Na was honest with himself he didn’t have any friends at all. He had work and that was pretty much it. Almost everyone he met hated him due to why he was at their school in the first place. His boss was a good man but didn’t like chit chat much, and there really was no one else since his fiancee had passed. He had a few co-workers he interacted with, but it wasn’t a real personal friendship. He looked around the small chain restaurant to see tourists, people who met after work, some who looked like this might be a date. He was just there by himself thinking about a man miles away that he was falling in love with more each day.

“Here you go sir, with extra egg and hot dogs.” The server set down a huge plate that already smelt like fire. “Here’s your milk. Enjoy.”

He gave them a smile but soon felt himself frown. Not even this big bowl of bright red familiar joy couldn’t take away the pain of loving someone that wasn’t in it for the same reason. It wasn’t like he was going to cut things off with the other. He was addicted, he’d take what he could get like a man rolling cigarette butts when he was out.

Sighing he took a picture of his food to show the man later and sat his phone down. Time to set his brain on fire for a little while. The first bite was always so good. Chewy, saucy, and hot. The thing with Ddeokbokki was you could take a few bites but the spice grew a bit as you went on.

He swallowed and hissed a little as he went for a cheese and sauce covered hot dog piece. He couldn’t help the little moan of pleasure and pain. It was so good and the sweat he could feel breaking out on his brow just reminded him of why this was one of his favorite foods. Despite himself he was feeling better. As he dabbed at his forehead with a napkin and took a few swigs of his milk he felt like maybe this vacation thing might not be so bad.

\-----

It was just about 5am when he heard his phone vibrate and ping on his nightstand. He had come home full and feeling more like himself and decided to just catch up on some sleep.  
//Who the hell would be texting this early?//  
He picked the phone up and saw it was from Aizawa. Well, the man did keep strange hours. He sat up in bed and opened the message and felt his heart skip a beat.

The picture was of the man he longed for strapped to a stretcher with his leg looking like it had been mangled or something.

“Oh God…” He expected the worst. Remembering how one of their last in person meetings went. Aizawa had a dangerous job too.

He read the text and seen it was actually from Aizawa’s loud friend Yamada.

He text right back to the number the blonde left, hoping the other was ok. Hizashi text him back from the number he had sent. Na saved it as Banana Man.

(He tore his ACL and has to have surgery to fix it. The Doctor said he won’t be able to walk for at least 3 months, might take him up to 6 to get back to normal.)

Na bit his lip. He knew how much Aizawa’s work, teaching and hero wise meant to him.

((That’s awful to hear. Of course I’ll call him. Actually, hey can I call you? It’s hard for me to text in English.))

He got a smiley text back saying give him a minute and he’d call him.

Na sat up more and turned the light on. He was sleeping naked and felt it was disrespectful to be nude while hearing about his boyfriend but not boyfriend in the hospital. It must be bad if his friend was the one texting him. After sliding back into his sweatpants he sat back on the bed and looked at the picture again. Aizawa looked so tiny on that monster sized bed. He felt like his heart was pounding against his ribs. He had never felt father away than right now, wishing he could just get in the car and go to the hospital.

He was thinking so deeply that he jumped when the phone rang.

“O-ren-ma-ni-ya.” Na spoke with a shaky voice answering the phone.

“English or Japanese my dude.” Mic’s voice was polite.

“Oh, shit right. Hey.” Na rolled his eyes at himself. “Sorry I suck at other languages when I’m nervous.”

“Aww, sorry to make you nervous.”

“How is he?”

“Right now he’s high as a kite and sleeping. They are admitting him to the hospital and will be able to take him to surgery as soon as the swelling in his knee is down enough for them to operate.”

“What the hell happened? Was it the same knee he hurt that night?”

“Nope it was the other one. Dumbass was jumping from rooftop to rooftop and landed wrong. It’s been hurting him for days I told him to take it easy but you know how that goes.”

Na smiled sadly. “Yes that does sound like something he would do. I’m glad it wasn’t worse then.”

“When he was doped up he said he missed you.”

“Oh wow...I...I miss him a lot too.”

“I don’t know when they will operate but he could really use some friends right now. He doesn’t know I contacted you.”

“This might sound strange but I am actually on a kind of forced vacation right now. My job started a mandatory vacation thing and apparently I’ve never taken one. I actually am off work for the next 12 weeks.”

“You’re shitting me! For real?”

“No, I know that is oddly good timing. Do...do you think he would want to see me? I know he is very private I don’t want to make him mad.”

“I can pretty much assure you he will be anything but mad. I know he plays it like he’s always cold but he misses you a lot.”

“I can get a ticket, it’s only like less than 2 hour flight to Tokyo. If you send me the address of the hospital I can try to get a hotel room nearby.”

“You don’t have to do that you can totally stay with me!” Mic was feeling excited, he couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Are you sure? Don’t you all live at the school dorms?”

“Technically but we have our own apartments as well. I’d crack if I had to stay there all the time. Plus once he’s able to go home I’m sure Sho would want you to stay with him.”

Na’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“I can almost guarantee it. I mean I know he will be surprised to see you since he doesn’t know I told you but I’m sure it will be a good surprise.”

“You’re his best friend, if you think it to be a good idea I would love to come yes?”

“I would appreciate it very much. He might be embarrassed at first but I know he will be to.”

“Yes, ok. I, uh, I have to gather some stuff and then I’ll text you when I get to the airport. Just tell me the address and I can take a taxi there.”

“Ok, can’t wait. See ya soon my dude.”

“Bye.”

Na hung up the phone and stared blankly for a few minutes. He made a sound of pure happiness and flopped back on the bed.

“Aijawa...ahh-ssa!” He sighed feeling the excitement of knowing he would see him, smell him very soon. It was bittersweet because he was hurt, but like he said to himself earlier he would take what he could get.

He sat up and looked around his messy bedroom. “What should I wear?”  
\-----

The taxi pulled up to the large hospital and Na felt like his hands were sweating way too much. He may have tried on a few different outfits before settling on what he was wearing. He knew that since he was here for himself and not the Ministry there were zero suits in his bags. He was not wearing any uncomfortable ass formal shoes either. Right now he had on a pair of black skinny jeans that had ribbed material around the knees and some of the thigh, they were distressed and he thought they made his ass look great. For how much they cost they damn well should. He had his favorite black boots on and a very soft dark gray sweater. He looked serious enough to be adulting at a hospital but felt sexy enough to be seeing the man he’d been jacking to for months now. He always had his glasses in a case in his pocket and still had his hair down. He got headaches if he wore it up to much. He looked down at his watch it was now almost noon and he was kinda feeling the fact he just flew and hadn’t slept much before leaving. But being a little tired was nothing compared to how happy he was to be there.

He had text Hizashi that he was almost there and the blonde said he would meet him outside the main entrance.

As the taxi stopped he paid the man and got his three suitcases out of the trunk. They weren’t all that big but he would be here for a while so he brought a little more than his usual spartan things.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe you are actually here!”

A loud voice cried out and Na had a few seconds before he was engulfed in a huge hug by the eccentric blonde.

“H-hi Mic.”

“Oh I’m so happy right now!” He hugged tighter then let the man go. “You look fly as fuck! Shouta just woke up and was a little cranky but he’s about to feel a whole lot better once he see’s you.”

“H-heh.” Na felt a little overwhelmed. He had forgotten just how hype Mic really was.

“Oh here let me walk you to my car you can put your bags in the trunk, hey you got a cigarette? I hate to bum but I’ve been here since we first got here like 3am and I may have drank an entire pot of shitty coffee.”

“Uh, yeah I do. I’ve been dying for one myself between the plane and the taxi. I came as fast as I could.”

“Let me help you with your stuff and lets hide in my car and smoke. I don’t think you’re supposed to on hospital ground but who the fuck is really watching the parking garage, am I right?”

Na smiled. “I missed you too.”

\-----

“Ok let me go in first to make sure he’s not getting a bedpan or anything, then I’ll come back for you ya dig?” Mic smiled at Na as he nodded before going back in the room.

“How ya feeling?”

Aizawa turned to him looking miserable. “Like my ass is asleep and my tailbone is going to come through my spine.”

“So what would you say if I told you I had a surprise?”

“Is it a time machine?”

“Not quite. Better.”

“I don’t even know what to think right now. The meds wore off and it hurts like fuck, but I don’t want to be doped out of my mind again.”  
“Maybe they can lower the dosage.”

“I’m so damn hungry, I didn’t get to eat dinner last night before going out because The Baku-squad accidentally set a fire in the training hall. They won’t even let me have water because I’m about to be experimented on.” Aizawa frowned sighing and looking like the picture of sadness.

“It’s operated on, but I feel you. So...about that surprise.”

“Please Zashi I’m too miserable to do this right now. Whatever it is just get on with it before I start crying.”

“Ok, please don’t kill me but I may have invited a friend to help you through all this.”

Aizawa frowned. “You told Nem already? Maybe she can use her quirk to knock me out at least.”

“Not Nem.”

“Fuck please not Kan.”

“Not Kan.”

“Then who what is this about?”

Hizashi turned to the doorway to see Na already sadly smiling, having heard everything and how strained Aizawa’s voice was. He was feeling nervous and wondered if this may have been a bad idea.

“Come on it.” The blonde said barely containing his excitement.

Na took a deep breath before walking into the disinfectant smelling room.

“Hey.” He managed with a small wave of his hand.

Aizawa’s face went from curious to pale shock, to absolute terror.

“Oh my God! Hizashi you fucking asshole!” The man growled, looking around frantically.

Na frowned a little at the overwhelmed response from the usually calm man.

“What?! He needed to know.”

Aizawa looked anywhere but at the beautiful, handsome, sexy man that was seeing him look like a sweaty bog witch in a hospital bed. He could literally feel the crust in his eyes and the dried white spittle at the corners of his mouth from not being able to drink. He had never felt embarrassed about his appearance but right now he was mortified. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, pushing his hair back from his face.

“I’m sorry you were hurt...I shouldn’t have…” Na started but seeing the other wouldn’t even look at him he felt his confidence waver.

“You should have known better than to listen to this idiot.” Aizawa barked harshly to the window still not able to bring himself to look at how lovely the other was.

He hated himself for how he was acting. He wanted to cry, he wanted to kiss the man and be so happy but he was so mad at the blonde for going behind his back. How much had it inconvenienced Na to have to fly all the way here because he got hurt being a dumbass?

“I’m sorry.” Na felt his face burn and his stomach drop. The other hadn’t used that tone with him since he was just a “civil servant”. He felt his eyes sting and like the room was getting smaller.

“You should be this is very disrespectful, both of you.” Aizawa frowned harder to avoid the way his own eyes were burning.

Na nodded looking to his shuffling feet. “I-I’ll go. I’m so sorry Zawa.” He spoke barely over a whisper and turned fast to leave this room before he could embarrass himself further.

“Hey wait!” Hizashi called after him seeing the other man shrink and speed away.

Aizawa looked to the now empty doorway, looking devastated. Why was he so bad at this?

“Shouta Aizawa!” Hizashi turned angry green eyes to his friend.

The pale one turned to look at him guiltily.

“How dare you talk to him that way! He came so far just to be here with you and you’re acting like an emo teenager. I went behind your back because if I wait for you to confess feelings we’ll be old men. You told me you were in love with him when you were all doped up and that you missed him.”

The other blinked feeling his face heat. “I said that?”

“Yeah and you meant it too, drugs or not. I know you’re hurt and this whole thing is going to be a big deal but right now I need to find your friend who is probably feeling pretty shitty right now.”

“You could have warned me! I look like absolute shit right now, like like some kind of bridge troll! He’s probably disgusted at me.”

Hizashi now blinked. “Are you telling me Mr. Logic based life appearance doesn’t matter is actually concerned about your appearance? You’re in the fucking hospital Sho! You’re not supposed to look runway ready.”

Aizawa bit his lip. “I fucked up. He probably hates me now.”

“I doubt that, I’m gonna go fix this, you need to apologize when I find him.”

The raven hair man nodded sadly.

\-----

//I shouldn’t have came, I knew this was a bad idea. I was just so eager to see him again.//  
Na was walking around in a panicked way. The signs were all in Japanese and he felt like he was a few breaths away from a full on panic attack.  
//You betrayed his trust he will never forgive you. You’ve fucked up another relationship.//

He almost walked into a small nurse as he turned the corner.  
“Oh I’m so sorry Ma’am!” He waved his hands a bit. “P-please can you tell me how to get to the exit?”

She looked at him for a bit before speaking in Japanese way too fast for him to understand.

//Shit.//  
He smiled nicely before turning around and going to the elevator he passed. He just needed a minute to breathe. Luckily it was empty. Maybe a little rushed he went inside and just hit the first floor.

Leaning back against the cold metal wall he closed his eyes and felt himself about to cry. He was so happy to see him and now...now he would be lucky if the man even texted him anymore. Maybe he was being a little over reactive but he had been sitting on some serious feels for months now.  
//I’ll just go back home and hope maybe he might forgive me once this all blows over.//  
Then he remembered all his things including his passport were in Yamada’s trunk.

“Fuck.” He hit his head on the back wall in frustration. Why wasn’t he paying attention to were they were parked? He had been so distracted.

As the elevator was about to stop he covered his mouth as a sudden choking sob caught at the back of his throat. He didn’t cry easily, this was just a sign of how much he really cared about the other. He wiped his eyes roughly and tried to calm himself.

The elevator dinged and opened and he was face to face with Hizashi Yamada looking surprised. Na gawked for a second and then pressed back against the wall feeling super awkward and didn’t want the other to tell him what he knew was the end.

“Hey, hey we need to talk.” Hizashi got in the elevator and shut the doors quickly before anyone else could get in.

The blonde saw the others hands were trembling and his eyes wet. He looked paler than usual.

“Na, I’m sorry about-”

“No, n-no, it’s not your fault. I knew he’d be mad I just ignored it because I wanted to see him so bad.” He took a breath as his own voice sounded shaky to himself. “Can you show me were your c-car is so I can get my things? I think if I leave now he might still at least text me again someday.”

Hizashi frowned, he hated seeing anyone upset. “It’s ok honey. Please don’t leave.” The blonde opened the doors again and they were on the third floor. “Walk with me, there actually is a smoke area here.”

Na nodded and followed him because what else was he going to do?

“So...I know I messed up by not telling him, but I had no idea he’d react like this.” The blonde spoke as Na handed him a cigarette, the two lighting them. “He was embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed? Because he was hurt?”

“No because he said he looked like a bridge troll.”

Na blinked. “He did not, and since when does he care about what he looks like?”

Hizashi nodded. “That’s what I’d like to know too. I guess that proves how much he likes you. I’ve never seen him look so flustered about his looks.”

“So he doesn’t hate me?” Na was cautiously hopeful.

The blonde wished he could just blurt out what the other had said, but that was really betraying his friendship.

“No he’s just grumpy and for the first time in his life self conscious I guess.” He smiled.

“Should I try again?”

“Yeah, lets start over.”

\-----

“I’m sorry Na. I shouldn’t have been so rude. You traveled a long way, and...and I am really happy you are here.” Aizawa looked to his lap as the other two were now back in his room sitting in tiny chairs.

“It’s totally ok, and don’t worry no one looks their best in the hospital, yes?”

Aizawa smiled softly. “Guess not.”

“You still look really good.”

“You look hot as fuck.”

The two just kind of looked at each other.

“I really missed you Aizawa.”

“I missed you too Kitten.”

“You two are so fucking cute.” Hizashi preened.

“Thanks Mic.” Aizawa looked to him. “For knowing what I should do even if I don’t.”

“That’s literally my 4th job.”

“So…” Na sighed. “I’m kinda here for 12 weeks.”

“What?” Aizawa’s eyes widened.

“Yep, forced vacation from work. It was that or get fired. So I guess you picked the best time to fall off a building.” He smiled.

God Aizawa had missed those teeth and smile. “I didn’t fall off a building.”

“Then maybe you can tell me exactly what happened.”

“Ok but don’t laugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pair and after being up to 23 episodes into True Education I’m still so hooked on my perky mysterious Ministry of Education worker! My only sorrow is that it seem that I am the only one writing it lol If it exists anywhere else please let me know as I want to read so much!


End file.
